The Rabbit 2
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Boko is up to his schemes of stealing from Sunny’s garden again! However, Yin and Yang keep stealing the crops he takes and throwing them back into the garden! Can Boko get the crops back without Yin and Yang interfering? (Probably not.) _________________________ At Sunny’s house, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen throwing pancakes at each other. Azaz: I’m going to get you, Asp! AsphaltianOof: No, you ain’t! ???: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Sunny is seen. Sunny: YOU’RE DESTROYING MY LIVING ROOM! Azaz throws a pancake at Sunny’s face. Sunny: Really? AsphaltianOof: I see an ice cream truck outside! Azaz: Let’s throw pancakes at the driver! Azaz and AsphaltianOof run off. Sunny: “sigh” Why do I even put up with them? Crystal: True! They can be troublemakers! Meanwhile. At Sunny’s garden, a bush is seen moving towards it. Upon entering, Boko the Rabbit jumps out. Boko: I’m in! Now to steal some crops! Boko swipes several crops such as pumpkins, carrots, tomatoes and grapefruits before running off. Boko: Ok! Got some crops to eat! Suddenly, Boko spots a yangarang on the ground. Boko: What is this? While Boko is looking at the yangarang, two rabbit-shaped silhouettes appear, grab the crops and throw them back into the garden before running off. When Boko turns around, he sees the crops are missing. Boko: What the?! What happened to my crops?!? Boko sees the crops back in the garden. Boko: I thought I just took them out of the garden! Boko enters the garden and takes the crops. However, the rabbit silhouttes appear and throw them back in when Boko isn’t looking. Boko: Really?! What is going on?! Boko notices the crops in the garden again. Boko: I swore that I moved them out! Boko enters the garden and grabs a carrot, only for it to disappear into the ground. Boko: What?! Who’s down there?!? Boko enters the hole and chases after the crops, but is unable to catch up. Boko: Who keeps taking my crops?!? A pumpkin pops out of the hole and hits Boko. Boko: Ow! Boko sneaks steals another carrot. Boko: Time to see what’s happening to the crops. Boko sneaks into a bush and throws the carrot into the open. Boko: Time to see who’s causing this. Yin and Yang appear. Yin: Man! That rabbit really wants to steal from the garden! Yang: I know! Well, time to return this to the garden! Yang throws the carrot back into Sunny’s garden. Boko: Hey! Boko exits the bush. Boko: What the heck are you doing with the crops? Yin: We’re returning them to the garden! Yang: Why you ask? Boko: Those crops belong to me! And to me alone! Yang: Oh, really! Then why does that sign say (Points to sign) Sunny’s garden? Boko: Uh. I don’t know? Yin: Well, stay away from that garden! Boko: Never! Boko runs to the garden. Yang: You asked for it. Foonado! Yang summons a massive blue tornado that sucks in Boko and flies away. Later. Boko is seen entering a garden through a manhole. Boko: Now to steal some crops! Boko swipes several crops and runs off, only to run into a blue rabbit wearing a mustache. Rabbit: Hey, there! I’ve heard those crops have been contaminated with rats! Boko: WHAT?!?! Rabbit: It’s true! I’ll go decontaminate them while you head over there! Boko: Ok! Boko leaves. The rabbit then throws the carrots back into the garden and removes his mustache, revealing himself to be Yang. Yang: Got ya! Boko: ARE YOU F****** KIDDING ME?!?! Later. Boko is seen using a fishing rod to hook up several carrots. However, as he places them behind him, Yin uses her powers to levitate them back into the garden. Boko turns around to catch Yin snatching another carrot. Boko: OH, NO YOU DON’T! Boko leaps and grabs the carrot, but Yin shuts her powers off. Boko: You smug son of a- Boko and the carrot plummet to the ground. Later. Boko is seen leaving the garden with more crops, but comes across Yin dresses up as a circus performer with a circus tent behind her. Yin: Step right up, everyone! Come see the greatest show on earth! Admission is free! Boko drops the crops and runs into the tent. However, the camera moves to the other side to reveal the tent is actually a cardboard cutout and Boko accidentally runs off a cliff and falls to the ground below. Yin: Guess you won’t be staying for a second show! Yin grabs the crops and throws them back into the garden. Later. Boko is seen exiting with more crops, only for Yang to appear and grab them. Boko: HEY! Boko snatches the crops. Yang: GIVE ME THOSE! Yang snatched the crops. Boko and Yang continue to snatch the crops from each other until Yang gives Boko the crops. Boko: HEY! Boko gives the crops to Yang, but Yang gives them to him. This continues until Boko is given the crops again. Boko: ENOUGH! Boko throws the crops back into the garden and leaves until he realizes he’s been tricked. Boko: What? Later. Boko is seen leaving a trail of carrots leading up to a merry go round at the city park. There is also a sleeping bulldog tied to it. Boko: So, those two rabbits just have to follow the trail. Then, when they get on to grab the last carrot, I wake up the Bulldog, he chases after the bone and the two will go flying! After laying the last carrot on the merry go round, Boko runs into a bush. Boko: Now to watch them fall for it! Suddenly, Boko spots a potato nearby. Boko: Nice! A potato! Boko tries to grab the potato, but it gets pulled back. Boko: Come here, you! Boko chases after the potato. Yin is shown on top of a building using her powers on the potato. Yang then swipes the carrot trail and throws them back into Sunny’s garden. He then pulls out a carrot cake and puts it on the merry go round before running off. He swipes a bone from a sleeping Radish in his doghouse while placing chicken nuggets in its place before returning to the park and hiding inside another bush. Boko returns while eating the potato. Boko: Ok! Got the potato- Boko notices the carrot cake. Boko: CARROT CAKE! Boko leaps onto the merry go round and begins eating the carrot cake. Yang then heads to the Bulldog and whistles causing it to wake up. Yang: Get the bone! Yang throws the bone causing the Bulldog to chase after it. Boko: What the- Boko screams when the merry go round spins rapidly before detaching from its hinges and flying into the city. Meanwhile. At Badman’s House, Badman and Alternate Chef Pee Pee are seen at the window. Badman: You know, Alternate Chef Pee Pee? I think I’ll donate money to the children’s hospital! When rabbits fly! Badman and Alternate Chef Pee Pee laugh, but stop when they see Boko flying past the window on the merry go round in the distance. Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Will you be donating that money now, Badman? Badman: No. I’d still prefer not. The merry go round eventually crashes next to Sunny’s house. Boko: That’s so it! Boko heads off. Meanwhile. Inside Sunny’s house, Sunny is on the phone while Yin and Yang are seen. Sunny: So, Yeah. Right now, Boko is here and Yin and Yang keep messing up his attempts to steal from my garden. ???: Ok! I’ll be right over! Sunny hangs up as Yin and Yang exit. Boko is seen returning with several bombs. Boko: If that’s how they want to play it, let’s play dirty! Boko lights several bombs and throws them at the garden. Yang: You’re not destroying this garden! Yang summons the foonado which hurts the bombs back at Boko, knocking him into the sky. Yin: Transfoomate! Yin shoots energy at Boko, turning him into a poorly drawn version of himself. Boko: HOLY CODFISH! LOOK AT MY FEET! Boko turns to normal. He throws more bombs, but Yin redirects them into another area. Fatass: Can’t believe I got mauled by some tiger at the zoo! What could be worse? Fatass notices the bombs falling towards him. Fatass: I’ve wasted my life. Fatass gets blown up. Back at Sunny’s garden, Boko is about to throw another bomb. Boko: Say goodbye- ???: BOKO MCHOPSTER BUNNY! Boko screams when he sees a VERY PISSED Bugs Bunny. Boko: DAD?!?! Bugs Bunny: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! STEALING FROM SUNNY’S GARDEN WAS BAD ENOUGH, BUT THROWING BOMBS?!?! Boko backs away as Bugs approaches him. Boko: B-But Dad! This isn’t what you think! Bugs grabs Boko by the ear. Bugs Bunny: COME WITH ME! YOU’RE STAYING IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! Boko: NO! DAD! MY EAR IS GETTING CRUSHED! Boko is dragged away as Yin and Yang watch. Yin: We sure got him good! Yang: Yeah, we did! The episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The short is a sequel of the said previous episode. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Boko Episodes Category:Yin Episodes Category:Yang (Rabbit) Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Alternate Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:From 2019